beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade:Clash Of Steel Chapter 5 The Ultimate Tournament Begins
"The Ultimate Tournament Begins" is the fifth chapter of the Beyblade fanon series Beyblade:Clash Of Steel Summary Mr.X battles Yujin,Kane gets ready for the tournament and Mr.Dravo announces the tournament. Mr.X:So are you up to it? Yujin:Mr.Dravo sent you here huh i'll battle you. Mr.X (thinking):Perfect Mr.Dravo wants Yujin's bey. Jonny:But Yujin you don't have Shining Dragon. Mr.X (thinking):What's this someone stole Yujin's bey who dares interfere with Mr.Dravo's plans. Mr.X:Sorry kid but without a strong beyblade I refuse to fight you. Yujin:You must be scared huh. Mr.X:How dare you shrimp call me a chicken i'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Jonny:3,2,1 Let It Rippp! Mr.X:Go Crystal Koala. Yujin:Go attack. Mr.X:You shrimp think you could beat me well you're sadly mistaken without Shining Dragon you're super weak. Yujin:You think so,then i'll show you wrong. Mr.X:Okay tough guy playtime is over Koala,special move "Crystal Paw Smash." Yujin (thinking):If I use his power against him he could lose this beybattle. Mr.X:It's over chump! Yujin:Yeah,over for you! Mr.X (turns mad red):You're just trying to distract me cause you don't want to lose. Yujin:You talk tough but can your blade do the same. Mr.X:You crossed the line,Koala now special move go!!! Yujin:Stand still my bey. Mr.X:It's over. Yujin:Over for you look! Mr.X (looks):What this can't be Mr.Dravo will be so mad!You haven't seen all of my powers. Jonny,Aisha and Devon:Good job Yujin. Mikey:Nice strategy you used his own power against him. Devon:You're the man Yujin. *On a house roof* Robed Guy:He's smarter than we thought master... Robed Master:Yes indeed. Robed Guy:You know when the time is right boss. Robed Master:Yes,i'll wait for the tournament to end then Mr.Dravo will be weakened,without him in my way victory is guaranteed for me.Hahahaha. Robed Guy:What about Seth. Robed Master:He's not on my league,i'll crush him with my eyes closed. *At Mikey's house backyard pool* Yujin:Ready or not here I come! Jonny,Devon,Aisha and Mikey's cousin girl:Uh I don't think it's a good idea!! *1 hour later Mikey (smiling):Had fun in the pool guys. Devon,Jonny,Aisha,Mikey's cousin and Yujin:Yeah!!! News Reporter:Breaking news the WBBA has been bought by Mr.Dravo's company Beyblade Industries and he said his World Championships will start tomorrow. Mikey,Jonny and Yujin:Say what!!! Yujin:So Mr.Dravo has bought the WBBA. *At Kane Co. HQ Randall:Getting ready for the tournament big bro. Seth (stares at Randall):What do you think! Randall:I'm just asking. Seth:Well then don't ask stupid question got it and go away i'm training. Randall (Leaves Crying):Fine you jerk! Seth:Randall i'm sorry lil' bro i'm just so pressured please forgive me. Randall:No!!! Now Shut Up!! Seth (gets upset an thinks):Why am I such a jerk,sorry bro one day you'll understand. Seth (looks at Shining Dragon):You better make sure I qualify to the tournament you piece of junk,I won't lose my company or my family....I won't !!! Seth's Advisor:Sir you have visitors. Seth:Let them in.Huh Yujin what are you doing here? Yujin:I'm back I want my bey for the tournament. Seth:Be quite you pipsqueak you're powerless without Shining Dragon. Jonny and Mikey:Not if we help him. Seth:First off Jonny you're an amateur and who's that kid besides you another amateur like you. Mikey:Watch it pal,you're not calling us amateurs. Seth:You two tryin' to waste my time,okay this will be quick. Mikey and Jonny:We'll see. Seth:Let it rip! Jonny,Mikey:Let it rip!!!! Seth (looks closer at Jonny's bey):So you got a new toy but you will always be third rank in my book Jonny! Jonny:Red Force Dragon,"All Red". Mikey:Ddraig "Celestial Swords". Seth:I'm done playing,Leviathan Sub-Defense mode and now Leviathan "Sea Storm" Jonny:Trying to flood the stadium huh look closer Red Force Dragon,"Crimson Force"! Seth:Impressive but not quite good enough,Leviathan "Invicible",now i'm invicible to our guys' lame attacks. Jonny:Really,special move Red Force Dragon "Crimson Flash" Seth:Smith didn't you learn from our last encounter your bey will bounce back. Jonny:Do you think so or have you lost your touch? Seth:How dare you mock me you amateur! Now i'll teach true strength,Leviathan special move "Water Splash"! Mikey:Forgot about me pal,special move Ddraig "Magical Staircase Of Heaven"! Now it's your turn Jonny. Jonny:Right,Ultimate Move Red Force Dragon "Ultimate Crimson Flash"! Seth (Panicked):Aah,aah,it's not p-os-sib-le I never lose this can't be it must be a dream! I lost to amateurs! My bey is in pieces! Jonny:Now give Yujin his bey back! Seth:Never! Mr.Dravo (looks angrily at Seth):You should listen to them Kane!!! Seth (looks back panicked):Aah,Dravo this was a fluke I never lose. Mr.Dravo:I disagree you've disappointed me stealing is cheating. Seth:Please forgive me. Mr.Dravo:I should disqualify you from my tournament but since you're the previous champion you'll make lots of money now here Yujin catch your Shining Dragon! Mr.Dravo:I knew you'd lose some day Kane that's why my company made two Pacific Leviathan S:D's,now ladies and gentlemen I officialy announce the tournament preliminaries will begin first thing tomorrow.